


【马东/连载中】看你不顺眼

by hazellatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellatte/pseuds/hazellatte
Summary: Rapper李马克x歌手李楷灿马东 背景私设一个前期看不顺眼对方但后来真香的故事
Kudos: 8





	【马东/连载中】看你不顺眼

00

李楷灿，25岁，三年前以solo歌手出道。

李楷灿，出道当年在年末颁奖礼拿了新人奖。

李楷灿，专辑百万销量歌手。

李马克，26岁，三年前以feating前辈的主打曲出道。

李马克，官方粉丝团人数过三百万。

李马克，长居音源榜上头十名的唯一说唱歌手。

李马克作为南韩说唱歌手界中流量最高的其中之一，是的确和曲风百变的当红歌手李楷灿不会有什么交集，如果他们没有一起参演那场音乐节甚至连对方长什么样都不知道。

李马克只对漂亮的女歌手有兴趣，李楷灿讨厌只擅长暴风拉普的说唱歌手。

作为Rapper来说，是不太会在意粉丝的应援或是什么，但是李马克两年前在一次访问之中自己说了喜欢荧光绿色之后，每一次都会见到自己的海鸥们举着绿色的荧光棒在站席上跟着自己的flow在打拍子，搞得他一站上舞台就一定会眯着自己的近视眼去寻找那一片属于自己的绿海。

而李楷灿在三年前出道时，官方公布的应援色是青草绿，放在精心设计过的手灯上一发光就是很惹人注目的荧光绿色，虽然亮得有些刺眼但是李楷灿对它还是喜爱万分。

那就撞应援色了呗。

同期出道艺人撞应援色不尴尬，出道三年才撞上同一个回归期，而且在同一个场上撞色才尴尬。

那天李楷灿在音乐节上看到在观众席上左右两边分别是他和李马克的两片绿海，远距离使他无法看清粉丝们手上拿的手灯。于是李楷灿在表演三首歌期间，硬着头皮照顾两侧不知道是他还是自己的粉丝们，要知道他刚出的新专辑都是抒情歌，他每半分钟就转身侧向一边的粉丝，唱完都感觉自己快得了多动症。

音乐节结束当晚，毫不意外地李楷灿上了热搜，如果是以“出色的歌曲表现力”、“舞台王者”等的关键字上热搜，那他是十分欢迎并且毫无意见。

但是，他是以“找不到自己粉丝 李楷灿”上了绿色窗户的搜索榜第一，他一从升降台上到舞台见到两片分开的绿海而小惊讶的动图在推特上过十万转发，自己表演歌曲时不断的转向侧身也被剪成短片。

What the f***。

李楷灿觉得丢脸，丢到了世界尽头，最后恼羞成怒把所有都归咎在李马克身上。

虽然评论下面大部分都是称赞李楷灿的fan service做得很好，以及说他惊讶的小表情真的很可爱之外，还有一小部份是他的粉丝们可可球在撕李马克家的应援色。出了名宠粉的李马克一看到自己粉丝被对家骂就被惹火了，自己出道不久但在圈里总算也有点名气，妈的什么李楷灿多大的本事来撕我家的人？

于是正主都还没有正式见面过，就暗里相互杠上对方了。

01

#MARK HAECHAN 甜蜜恋爱#

#李楷灿 MARK 凌晨约会#

李马克觉得自己是霉运撞头上了，才会一大早上就见到自己和李楷灿的名字一同上了热搜。

李马克刚开手机就收到经纪人的炮轰，点开金道英发来的其中一条连结，新闻标题是：“MARK 李楷灿晚间约会”，他还没看清文字就见到自己和李楷灿在昨天晚上的拥抱亲吻十连拍。

他想杀了李楷灿的心都有了。

李马克按着太阳穴试图让自己打起精神，转头又看到躺在自己床上的李楷灿，气得伸出腿就是狠狠一踢，李楷灿抱紧了不属于他的被子，顺着他踢的方向滚了一圈，就算小肉脸贴上冰冷的墙壁毫不动摇地继续自己的睡眠。

你他妈的昨天亲了我进了我的家睡上我的床还抢我被子！

把时间线退回昨天晚上。自己创作的歌曲再一次被公司抢走给了前辈而深深不忿的李马克，在凌晨十二点下了小区的便利店买几瓶啤酒打算消消愁。刚买完出了便利店就见到应该是喝得很醉所以看起来神志并不清醒的李楷灿，独自一人，步伐不稳的往自己这边走。李马克的心情原本就不好，再加上之前对他单方面的恩怨，他提紧了自己手上的黑色塑料袋，等到他走过来就狠狠撞了一下他的肩。

男人就是这么幼稚。

李楷灿被他撞了后就往地上倒，迷迷糊糊的用手肘撑地也不站起来，低着头嘴里不知道在嘟嚷什么。本着不应多事的想法，李马克头也不回的转身就走，没走到两步就听到李楷灿像个小孩子一样嚎啕大哭，声音很大，大到李马克无法佯装听不见，加上他还坐在地上，真的像一个很惹人讨厌的死小孩在撒野。

算了，就当我日行一善，免得李楷灿吵醒附近的居民。

李马克走到他身边蹲下来，放下手上的塑料袋，一手捂紧他的嘴，一手穿过他的腋下把人扶起来。李楷灿身上一股酒气，通红的眼眶含着泪，看起来应该也是遇到不顺心的事而喝多了。李马克看了眼自己放在地上的啤酒，心想李楷灿你作为公众人物就应该学聪明点，像我一样在家锁好门再放胆喝啊。

就算在深夜无人的街道上，李马克还是刻意压低声线，“别哭了，很吵。你经纪人呢？”

李楷灿还抽抽塔塔的，用力扒下他捂住自己的手后，一下子就双手环在他腰间抱紧了李马克。他又打了几个哭嗝，把脸埋在他的颈间，嘴唇贴近他的肌肤说着，

“我们不要分手好吗？求求你，真的求求你。”

李马克是第一次听李楷灿的声音，有些讶异男性的嘴里还可以发出如此细腻又甜蜜的声音，因为刚哭过讲话带着鼻音，这句话讲得软软的，让人怪心疼的。

李马克心疼归心疼，但直男还是无法接受他的亲密行为，又不敢用力推开他，他贴紧自己的身子骨架小小的，一副柔弱易推倒的样子，而且他刚才是真的把他撞倒过。李马克不想明天头条是“李马克伤人被捕”，“李楷灿受伤住院”。

于是他强忍住李楷灿温热的鼻息打在自己颈上的不适感，轻声温柔地哄他，“好，不分，但是你先放开我好吗？”

下一秒他柔软的双唇吻上李马克的嘴，粉嫩小舌一下又一下地舔着他的嘴唇，在他惊讶得微张开嘴时又窜进他口腔之中。

What the F***，李楷灿死 基佬！

李马克毫不留情使劲推开他，李楷灿往后退了两步，站着呆了两秒又缠上了李马克，推开又抱上不知道来回多少次，最后李楷灿跟着他回了家。

把人甩在沙发上，李马克把手伸谁他的裤袋找他的电话，打算通知他的经紀人，摸完了前后左右四个口袋连钱包都没找着。李马克发誓他真的是直男，并且对他完全没有非分之想，但他好像误会了什么，双腿缠上他的腰，扯着李马克的卫衣领子往下拉，微嘟的嘴巴下一秒就要亲上他的脸颊。

啪。

李马克一巴掌打在李楷灿的脸上。

看他可怜兮兮又眼泛泪光地捂住被自己打过的脸，很明显他只是失恋喝醉而已。李马克又有些不忍心把他赶出去，把他留在客厅里就回房间睡觉了。

结果李马克睡醒就发现李楷灿脱了上衣睡上自己的床，又看到手机里关于他们两个恋爱的话题，努力压下自己要揪他起来揍的冲动。

“李楷灿！给我起来！”

顶流与顶流被爆出同性恋爱，引起饭圈一顿热烈的讨论，原本互撕的粉丝们终于亲身体验到“你骂我我骂你，我两哥哥睡一起”这句话，一时不懂怎么面对现实，再反应过来的就是更加激烈的骂战。

李泰容看到网上的留言就头痛到不行。他才从李马克家接走李楷灿，也不知道这两个人在自己来之前发生了什么，一个比一个脸黑，要不是他过去按了门铃可能这两个人就要开打。

“你昨晚怎么自己偷跑出去？”李泰容双手放在方向盘上，想要专心驾驶但却无法容忍他的艺人昨晚任性的行为。李楷灿趁着自己睡后偷跑出去，还和李马克被偷拍到上了热搜，今天早上公司都乱了套，而且还找不到他本人。

他不用想也觉得李楷灿是没有可能跟李马克搞到一起，一来他从两天前的音乐节就开始不爽李马克，开口闭口也在骂他那种。二来李楷灿可是有正牌男友，爱他爱得要生要死那种。

“和李帝努分手了。”

虽然李泰容觉得这个花心男本来不是对李楷灿认真的，但他这一句还是吓得他急煞车，“分了？所以你跟李马克是来真的？”

李楷灿毫无防备地后背撞上座椅，被李马克踢过的腰部又开始痛起来，“嘶…哥你小心点儿。只是喝醉之后遇到他，我又刚好发酒疯而已。”

“哥你想办法澄清一下，我不想跟他扯上什么关系。”他一大早就被人吵醒，睁开双眼就发现自己半裸着跟李马克共处一室，宿醉感让他顿时反应不过来，是他以暴风拉普式跟自己说完昨天自己做过的种种恶行。

然后他就把所有事都想起来了，他昨晚把李马克当成李帝努了，他还亲了李马克，之后又被他扇了一掌。李楷灿当场就气得几乎发狂，扯着李马克的领子下一秒就要打起来了，还好李泰容及时赶到阻止了这场架，不然他们两个恐怕明天都上不了舞台。

李楷灿酒量并不差，甚少醉得会发酒疯。

昨天偷跑出去的原因是李帝努接着会有近一个月的海外拍摄行程，李楷灿偷偷摸摸跑到他独自生活的家，躲在睡房里想给辛苦工作后归家的男友一个惊喜，没想到迎面而来的是他跟一个女模拥吻。他知道李帝努对自己不专一，但是两年的感情也不能说散就散。李楷灿可以对他颈上的唇印视而不见，李楷灿可以对他手机上的情欲短信视若无睹，但这都偷情偷到自己面前来了，李楷灿不能再装作若无其事了。

他们分手了，和平分手，李帝努继续快活，伤心的只有李楷灿。所以李楷灿去了熟人的酒吧喝酒了，醉得银包和电话被好友藏起来了也不知道，走的时候还不让他们送，之后就遇上了李马克。

值得庆幸的是李马克没有把自己直接扔在街上，想到这点李楷灿感觉其实他也没那么让人讨厌。但下一秒他又摸到自己微肿的左脸，妈的，虽然说李楷灿走实力派不靠颜值，但是被打脸之仇不能不报。

李楷灿总结，这个世界上没有人能比李马克更让自己讨厌，李帝努除外。

02

李马克和李楷灿的绯闻在两家公司的共识下共同发了声明，强烈谴责发出合成图片的网民，不排除会沿法律途径追究。两家粉丝见了官方否认后就停下互撕了，他们哥哥同样都是被造谣中伤的可怜哥哥，反而互相安利起来了。

如今饭圈一片融洽，正主却没有变得和睦呢。

金道英的鼻子上架着他心爱的金丝框圆眼镜，坐在公司的会议室，双手交叉抱在胸前看着面前惹了大祸还一脸跩的李马克。

“说吧，怎么会被人拍到？”

“合成图片啊，公司不也这么出公告吗？”李马克现在一想起昨晚的事就想死，想让李楷灿死，他的一世英名就差点毁在他手上。

金道英一副看透世事的模样，托托眼镜，又曲起食指敲敲桌面，“就你那么臭的脸，昨晚不可能什么都没有发生。”

好吧，又瞒不过金道英。

李马克十分坦诚地把昨天发生过的事情讲出来，在提到李楷灿强吻自己时不免地骂了好几句李楷灿死 基佬，讲完一抬起头就见到金道英的脸比自己的还要黑。

“首先，我也是个死 基佬。”金道英平生最讨厌人歧视自己的性取向，也同样厌恶别人歧视同 性 恋 者。

李马克想要把话收回来但是太晚了，金道英真的很容易生气。

“第二，本来有一个综艺邀请，李楷灿是固定班底，经过今天早上的事我原本想帮你推掉，但是现在我打算马上去回覆人家OK。”

啊，忘了说，金道英还很小气。

李马克的回归期进入最后一周的活动，李楷灿第二张正规专辑才刚开始打歌，还是无何避免的会在音乐节目上会遇到对方。但李马克是谁？是二十世纪最后的swag啊，一般不去别人的待机室，此外他的待机室是除了女团外都谢绝别人来访。

李楷灿的待机室就在他的隔壁，给前辈送完专辑时路过他的房间，不怀好意的敲了敲门，又捉住一个跟自己同公司关系挺好的女团妹妹，让她帮忙说句话。

“马克前辈，你…好，想约…前辈去喝杯咖啡……”

女孩子邀约的声音又甜又软，能想像到对方红着脸在敲着门，只有自己在待机室的李马克放下手机马上过去开了门。

李马克不知该用什么来形容自己内心的不满，明明声音应该是漂亮可爱的小姑娘，为什么突然变成了这个让人头痛的李楷灿。他每一想起他强吻过自己，大脑就变得一团混乱。

“我不喜欢男人。”李马克皱紧眉头看着跟自己身高相仿的男人，他就喜欢身材娇小的漂亮软妹，而不是这种会长胡子、身材跟自己相近的男人。

虽然他不否认李楷灿长得很漂亮。

为了配合专辑风格，他的打歌服是简单清新风，上衣是阔松的米白色衬衫，下身杏色和白色相间的直条纹西裤，黑色浏海被平顺的放了下来，五官就连单独分开看都很端正，怎么挑剔也找不到长歪了的地方。

李楷灿是走颜值派的，李马克确定。

“小心玩太多妹妹被人爆出来喔。”李楷灿那天在李马克的厕所发现一盒42片装的冈本，他打开一看，被用掉了一半有多。果然就像私底下大家传的一样，私生活很狂啊李马克。

“还有，我喜欢男人但也不是连街边的野草也看得上眼的。”李楷灿笑着把站到门边的他推了进去，自己也跟着进去，然后关上了门。

面对李马克疑问的眼神，李楷灿提起腿就猛地往他的小腿一踢，力度之大让他吃痛得把整个身子都弯了下去，半跪著有些震愤地抬头看向李楷灿。

“你有病啊李楷灿？”

“本来是想还你一巴掌的，可是考虑到你还要上舞台我就放过你了，我是不是很贴心呢？这一脚是还你在床上踢我腰的。”李楷灿露出惹人生厌的笑容，微微弯着腰看着李马克的脸不紧不慢的说道。

他妈的李楷灿怎么这么欠揍？

音乐节目职员们是第一次见李马克结束了舞台没有马上离开后台，而是驻足在大显示屏中看接下来的舞台。

李楷灿的回归舞台被安排在李马克的后一个舞台，他们两都心想这个编排怕是不会让观众们看得很迷惘。一个是气场强大的嘴炮rap舞台，另一个是展示歌唱实力的抒情歌舞台，反差可不是一般的大。

李马克只是纯粹好奇李楷灿的舞台，他是真心觉得他的音色很独特，以他所知的歌手里都没有跟他相近的声音。同时也很想知道这个颜值派的实力到底如何，所以李马克就直接留下来听live了。

李楷灿的主打曲是一首讲述跟情人分离的歌曲，歌词大意是对方已经离去，而他在苦苦等待。很高辨识度的清透的嗓音一开口就惊艳到李马克了，起初是平稳地唱着歌词，但一到了副歌部份就可以感觉到他的情绪起伏，声音更有些颤抖，双手紧握着麦克风。

李楷灿的演唱很有感染力，简单的歌词但却可以唱到人的心窝里。李马克开始对他有些改观，也只是纯粹由“他只是走颜值没有实力”转变到“原来他歌唱得那么好”而已，他仍然觉得刚才特地来还自己一脚的李楷灿很让人讨厌。

其实李楷灿可以把歌曲的情感表达到极致的最大原因是他想起李帝努了，他的新歌又不知为何很配合他们现在的情况。他唱着唱着就酸了鼻头，硬是忍着泪意唱完了整曲。

当歌曲完结镜头一移开，李楷灿脑海突然就一片空白，心头好像被什么堵住了一般，难受得无法呼吸，隐忍着泪在眼眶里打转，怔怔地站在台上发呆。直到台下的职员们提醒他该下台了，李楷灿还是没有反应。

操，李楷灿的经纪人真的好不尽责，自己不在场就算了，连一个助理也不派来跟着艺人。

后台开始在议论李楷灿怎么还没下来，李马克考虑了一下还是上了台把人拉下来，就当是为了不麻烦到节目组而帮个忙罢了。

他凑近一看李楷灿就被吓到了，他原本明亮的眼睛突然空洞得像是没有了灵魂，彷佛刚才在台上充满感情地演唱的人不是他。李楷灿呆滞得看见面前的李马克也毫无反应，任由着他把自己拉回待机室。

到李楷灿抱着自己泣不成声，把眼泪全蹭在自己由赞助商提供的打歌服上时，李马克想抽自己一巴掌。

他妈的不要再多管闲事了李马克。

03

经过待机室痛哭事件之后，李楷灿是不敢再去招惹李马克了。除了他扇过自己一巴掌之外，他是一次又一次的解救了自己，李楷灿甚至觉得自己欠了他不少。要不是昨天李马克冲上台把他拉走，恐怕他就要当着全场节目组面前痛哭流涕。

所以在接着的录制综艺节目，李楷灿对李马克也是客客气气的，友善程度之高让李泰容在一旁都看呆了。李马克遇上这样的他也觉得难以适应，在录制过程中很多次都刻意避开了跟他的接触，李楷灿也不以为意。

李楷灿以为经过今天，他们从认识到现在都对对方存在着不满的交往会就此打住。

可是并没有，因为李马克真的好烦人。

完成节目录制之后李马克找上了李楷灿的休息室，李泰容见到李马克来敲门就觉得他来意不善，本来想直接请他离开，没想到李楷灿先开了口。

“泰容哥你先出去一下吧，我跟马克哥聊一会儿。”李楷灿虽然不知道他在安什么心，但又好奇他是为何会找上自己，按道理来说他今天也没有得罪到对方啊。

李马克其实很好奇李楷灿的感情世界，明明因为失恋昨天还哭得要生要死，今天却跟没事儿人一样在镜头面前笑得没心没肺。李马克觉得他今天笑得真的很难看，根本不是发自内心的笑，综艺很需要主持的大笑来引起效果，但是李楷灿在录制时真的是皮笑肉不笑，李马克在一旁看着都替他难受。

“能问你一个问题吗？”也许是受着李楷灿今天态度的影响，李马克连语气也变得平和。

李楷灿原本把身子缩在沙发里，想着李马克应该不是过来为难自己便坐直身子，扯下了耳机，仰起头问他，“想问什么？”

“你跟他怎么分的手？”李马克讲话不懂转弯，连问这种为人难堪的问题也很直接，完全不加任何修饰。

好吧，我想太多了，李马克就是过来为难自己的。

李楷灿听了之后干笑了两声，脸上不由浮现出一丝尴尬，沉默两秒后回问道，“我为什么要告诉你？”

“毕竟你也抱着我哭过两回了，想知道一些缘由也不过份吧？”

李楷灿没有回话，李马克也是站着在等他的答案，沉默的气氛逐渐蔓延开来。李马克等到不耐烦了，打算转身走人的时候才听到他开口，

“被我发现他外遇了。”

李楷灿深呼了一口气，缓缓淡声道，“他本来就不是专一的男人，以往我都装不知道，可是我喝醉的那天看到他跟一个女人拥吻，当着我的面，就在我的眼前。”

他的声音几不可闻地有点颤抖，原本清澈明亮的双眸瞬间变得迷离又吊滞。

“如果是我我也宁愿抱着女人接吻。”李马克讲完都被自己的话惊得一愣。原本想安慰他的话到说出口完全没意识地变了味，他的意思只是想让他放弃前男友，女人哪哪都比男人好啊。

李马克情急之下马上坐到他旁边，轻拍着他看上来有些失落的后背，“我不是这个意思……”

李楷灿没有空去在意他的话，脑海突然浮现出他跟自己说过的情话，如今应该是在床上讲给别的女人听了。他自嘲一笑，“他说过我吻得他很舒服，可是他又为什么吻上别人了呢。”

身材结实的男人哪有香香甜甜的软妹子抱着好亲，李马克虽然这样想着，但又不敢开口，他怕自己讲错话会在他的伤口上撒盐。

“马克哥，你说我不好亲吗？”

不等李马克张嘴回答他，李楷灿就把手环过他的颈项，主动凑近，微凉香软的双瓣轻轻地印上男人的温热的唇。

这个吻来得猝不及防，李马克反应过来时他就已经半趴在自己身上，嘴唇被一团湿热包围，李楷灿伸出舌头绕着他的唇一圈圈的舔弄着。他的舌头软得不可思议，软软的触感带着他口中淡淡的薄荷香气，温柔地冲击着李马克的理智。

李楷灿一直睁着眼睛看李马克的反应，他知道李马克不喜欢男人，抱着要作弄他的想法才亲他的，没想到他居然没有推开自己，还闭着眼睛接受自己的吻。

得不到他有趣反应的李楷灿开始过份起来，把手放在他的大腿上不断往里摸，嘴上也不放过他继续攻陷着。李马克咽了咽口水，充满情 欲地摸上他摩挲着自己大腿内侧的手，在碰上男人骨节分明的手时才意识过来他们现在在做什么。

“李楷灿，你疯了？！”李马克突然反应很激烈的推开了他，调整好呼吸后又伸出手背擦去他嘴唇上黏糊糊且不属于他自己的口水。

他妈的，为什么一对上李楷灿就控制不了自己。

李楷灿很满足他的反应，忍下笑意又爆出一句，“跟你说一件事，李帝努在跟我在一起之前也是个直男。”

见到李马克的脸黑得比锅底还难看，李楷灿觉得成功作弄他真的很开心，甚至兴奋得想开香槟庆祝，摇一摇然后对准李马克开瓶，全喷在他脸上那种。

在门外聊得兴高采烈的金道英和李泰容，一看到李马克板着脸出来只觉得惊诧，这两个人刚刚明明都相处得很好的啊，全然没有留意到他的唇妆被蹭花，连唇周都淡淡的红了一圈。

在李楷灿和李泰容共住的家里，李楷灿悠闲地喝着可乐吃着炸鸡，听着他经纪人给他讲下来的行程。

“明天早上六点音乐节目预录，下午还有场签售，然后…好了你可以停下你的炸鸡了，后天有OST的录音，这套电视剧的主演是李帝努……”李泰容在一旁捧着平板查行程，他越往下读脸色就变得越差。

李楷灿听见李帝努的名字顿了顿，眼色暗沈了一下，但很快脸色就恢复平静，反着安慰在担心自己的李泰容，“哥不用担心啦，我去录音而已，又不会遇上他。”

李泰容从平板中抬起头，看到他一脸平和毫不在乎的样子，才接着说，“那首OST你要和李马克一起录音。”

噗。

李楷灿刚喝下的一口可乐全数喷到李泰容脸上。

李泰容看着被呛到一直干咳的李楷灿，心在想着为什么他听到李马克名字的反应会比听到李帝努的还要大，他总感觉今天下午自己错过了些什么。

04

李马克失眠了，躺在床上一闭上眼睛就想起和李楷灿的吻。他的吻技的确很好，亲得李马克一时都无法拒绝他，毫不反感之外甚至还有些回味。

他说，“李帝努在跟我在一起之前也是个直男。”

言下之意就是他把李帝努这么大一直男掰弯了，李马克不禁多想他说这句的用意是否想告诉自己他可以掰弯我。头脑简单的李马克开始疑惑自己直了二十多年的人生是否可能就这样断送在李楷灿手上。

他从床上爬起来，打算用工作来盖过自己脑海里奇怪想法，没想到坐在工作室对上播放着旋律的电脑屏幕，又想起了李楷灿。但灵感又突然一下子爆发了，李马克用着之前写的曲，在天光之前填好词录好音，做成了一首可以上交公司的demo。

是一首合唱的失恋情歌，轻快的旋律却搭配悲伤的歌词，歌词明显被分成两部分，唱词是冷静地不断重复提出分手，Rap却是无奈地在抱怨对方的狠心。一唱一Rap地去演绎这首歌，做到像是恋人分手时的争吵。

李马克在自己录demo时，第一个想起的vocal就是李楷灿，他的声音会很适合这首歌。他有些想邀请他跟自己合唱，却发现自己没有他的联络方式。

然后李马克就颓了。

为什么闭起眼睛想起的是他，创作灵感也是他，连想要合作的对象也是他。

该不会，真的被他给掰弯了？

李马克整夜无眠。

直到金道英把他拎去李楷灿公司的录音室，李马克还是心不在焉的状况。眼底下两团乌青，胡渣也没刮干净。不是公开行程，所以也只是随手套了一件连帽卫衣，头发也没有特别整理过。

所以当他看到打扮得干净又清爽的李楷灿进来时，他就沉默了，然后开始用眼神骂金道英居然不通知自己这次的OST是和李楷灿合作，金道英笑着耸耸肩就和李楷灿的经纪人聊上了。

李楷灿见李马克明明看见自己却又一言不发，暗里认定了他还在生气上次自己强吻他的事， 突如其来地觉得身心舒畅。李马克这个人真的很有趣，经不起逗就独自生闷气。

其实大部分OST录音都是歌唱部份和拉普部份分开录的，只是这次的制作人比较难搞，想要两位在对方录音时都在场，说是可以帮助他们把歌词情感演绎得更好。

虽说李马克原本的状况并不好，但是这个工作狂一到录音室就会变得无比认真，加上李楷灿本来就是个OST富者，所以前后不到两小时他们就把歌给录好了，期间对对方讲过的话更是一只手就数得完。

李楷灿依旧不懂欣赏歌曲中李马克的暴风拉普，李马克却更热衷于想让李楷灿过来帮自己唱新歌的vocal部份，他的声音真的很独特，而且唱功一绝。

“可以聊一下吗？”李马克在李楷灿离开录音室之前拉住了他，但问题却是看着李泰容问的。

李泰容见李楷灿没有拒绝的意思，考虑了一下他接下来的行程，想着时间足够充分就点点头，便让其他职员都先离开，空出录音室给他们两个。

“马克哥这次又有什么想问的？我可没有再抱住你哭了。”李楷灿拨开前额有些过长挡住视线的头发，一双漂亮的眼睛直勾勾地看着李马克。面前的男人不带妆容，明明是艺人但却不修边幅，李楷灿又手多抚上他下巴的胡渣，比想像中的还要刺手。

虽然更亲密的他们都做过了，但李马克却无法接受这种近乎恋人才会做的暧昧行为，皱着眉一把推开他的手，“我有一首新的自作曲，觉得挺适合你的，想邀请你跟我合唱。”

“不用客气了马克哥，有好曲子留着给你自己家的艺人吧。”李楷灿想也不用想就拒绝了。

李楷灿坚决不唱那种吵耳的hiphop。

李马克却以为他是因为自己刚才推开了他才拒绝自己的。他抓住他刚才摸过自己的手，猛力一拉，一下子就把他们间的距离缩短了很多。但李马克自己却下意识的偏开了头，在他的耳边说，“你听都没听过就拒绝我？”

李楷灿两指捏住他的下巴，把他的脸转到自己面前，李马克很不知所措地想退开一些距离，但下一秒他又把自己的脸凑了上去。

“既然马克哥是真心邀请的话，那我就只好再考虑一下了。”他用着几乎双唇相贴的距离说着，声音有几分模糊和暧昧。

他又闻到他嘴里的薄荷香气，他想起了跟他接吻的感觉。李楷灿的味道很甜，舌头很软，软到令李马克觉得不像是跟男人在接吻，又跟女生接吻时的感受有很大的差别。他知道不能把他跟之前的女伴们作比较，但显然他更能知道怎样引起自己的兴致，李马克很喜欢这种感觉。

李马克现在想回答他昨天的问题，其实你很好亲，只是他不懂珍惜你。

他侧着头覆上他柔软的唇，微微张口含住他的下唇，轻轻咬着他的下唇，边吸吮着边抬眸看李楷灿的表情，他错愕得瞪大了双眼，但却没有推开自己。李马克更深一步地把舌头探进他口腔之中汲取着，逐渐沉重的呼吸彼此纠缠，气氛变得紊乱而又暧昧。

直到李楷灿被他吻得快要起反应才伸手推开他，也不知道李马克到底为什么主动上来亲自己，但是他知道自己不能对着李马克起生理反应。就算李楷灿要一时激情，对象也不应该是他。

“李马克，你疯了？”李楷灿轻轻挑眉，气息微喘着模仿他昨天对自己说的话。

“嗯，对上你就疯了。”李马克磁性的声音显得有些魅惑，似乎还隐隐带着一些情 欲的味道。他一手抱住他的腰使他们之间距离变为零，然后再次吻上他。李马克现在才发现李楷灿其实很瘦，可是腰间却有一些软肉，抱起来很舒服，他对这种感觉有些着迷。

他现在可算是裁在李楷灿身上了。

两人身子紧密的贴合著，李楷灿能感受到他下身逐渐变得炽热的温度。所以他很惊慌的再一次推开了李马克，他只是觉得有趣才想要耍耍李马克而已，完全没有想过 对方会来真的。世纪直男李马克被自己成功掰弯，但李楷灿却开心不起来。

“新歌那边你发我经纪人，我还有行程……”李楷灿低垂着眼眸，不敢直视李马克的目光。他感觉跟他单独共处一室有些局促不安，很想快点逃离这个让人窒息的空间。

李楷灿，明明是你先过来招惹我的，为什么推开我的也是你？

他冷着脸，语气不带任何温度，“连私人联络方式也不给我吗？”

李楷灿看了李马克一眼，就慌张又狼狈地直接转身推门而出。李马克跟了两步就不敢再追了，李楷灿这就是摆明的在拒绝他，而且拒绝得很彻底。

李马克也彻底地颓了。

门外的两位经纪人被一脸惊慌地夺门而出的李楷灿吓了一跳，隔了十秒又被带着强大气场的李马克给吓了一跳，他就只差在没在脸上写着“不要惹我我在生气”，看来这两个人又在里面大吵了一架。

李泰容努力跟上径直往外走的李楷灿，也不忘扭头跟金道英说了句电话联络。

李马克当场心如死灰。

连他们的经纪人都交换了电话，但他和李楷灿亲了一次又一次都依然没有他的联络方式。明明是他先过来撩拨自己的，为什么陷进去的就只有我？

05

李楷灿直到打歌期结束都没有再见过李马克，没想到再次见到他的时候竟然在自己公司。其实李楷灿并没有真正地跟他见面，他只是路过会议室的门外听到李马克的声音而停下脚步。

把耳朵贴在门缝偷听，除了李马克之外还听到了一个自己公司的女团ace的声音，跟据他们和部长的对话内容，大概就是说他们两个合作单曲的计划就敲定了，会出音源和拍摄MV，而且会有打歌舞台。

李楷灿不禁翻了个白眼，说好的要找自己合作呢，连曲子也没发过给我听，现在就找上别人合作了？还是女团成员，还是胸大腰软腿长声音甜的那种女的。

“你干嘛呢？”李泰容见李楷灿说要去洗手间但却迟迟没回便出去找人，就发现他把整张脸都贴在另一个会议室在偷听。

以李泰容所知，今天除了他们要讨论李楷灿的第二次个人演唱会而用到会议室之外，另一个就是被用来跟别家公司的一个Rapper签定合作单曲合约。看来这小子是羡慕别人的合作单曲了，没关系哥尽量帮你争取安排一下。

李楷灿被身后突然出现的李泰容吓到身子一抖，随后又一记眼刀飞过去，“哥，你知不知道人吓人会吓死人？”

“你这也不还好好的吗？来我们快回去继续了，还有很多地方还没决定好。”李泰容一边拉着李楷灿回去，还一边碎碎念这次公司很看重你的演唱会什么的，但李楷灿却什么都听不进去。

他脑海里全都是李马克邀请自己合作的那天，李马克主动吻上自己，自己却落荒而逃了。原本以为李马克对自己是有些不一样的想法，可是现在看来并不是，他还是喜欢漂亮的软妹子吧。李楷灿想到这里松了一口气，但却感觉左胸前闷闷的。

李马克根本没有把那首自作歌拿出来，连金道英都不知道他的作品又多了一首。这次的合作是从几个月前就开始计划的，李马克之前知道是跟女团成员合作就点头同意了，没有想过竟然是李楷灿公司的女团，也是因为在那个时候他还不认识李楷灿。

自从上次录OST的不欢而散，李马克就再也没有机会跟李楷灿见面。这次到了他公司开会明知道碰上他的机会不大，但他还是忍不住四处张望，结果只得到金道英小声地在耳边骂了他几句别失礼。

合作单曲是一首浪漫的夏日恋爱曲，一听demo就觉得会让人感到幸福又甜蜜，对方公司就是看准了作为音源榜强者的李马克才提出合作计划。

面前的女团成员比李马克更早出道，但年纪却比他小，李马克纠结了很久后还是先称呼对方为前辈。旁边的金道英有些意外，毕竟这小子以前可不放过任何一个撩妹的机会，最喜欢让人叫他偶吧了。

在会议结束时，女生用着软软的声音问着李马克可否交换电话，李马克想都没想就点头说了句，

“喔，我经纪人的电话是……”

金道英觉得今天的李马克简直不是李马克，什么时候变得面对漂亮妹妹也如此正直了？

李马克是真的以为不会见到李楷灿，李楷灿也同样这样认为。没想到两边的会议同时结束，金道英出门一见到李泰容就直接把李马克晾在一边，李楷灿见他经纪人那个兴奋样也没打算打扰他们，自己走到旁边玩着手機等他，硬是装作看不见李马克。

被忽视的李马克有些不甘心，他走到李楷灿身前，转头对金道英也对李泰容说，“我跟楷灿去喝杯咖啡，你们慢慢聊。”

不等李楷灿本人反对，他就直接拉着他的手往外走。他一直用力挣开，但无奈李马克把他的手腕攥得太紧，他每一下转动手腕都觉得痛，直到他们进了电梯李马克才肯放手。

“你有什么想说赶紧说。”他一边揉著有些痛的手腕，一边瞪着李马克说道。

李马克默默拉起他的手，轻轻的揉着因为自己用力过度而红了一圈的手腕，眼神一下子变得柔情似水，“是不是弄痛你了？”

他的眼神和语气都让李楷灿猛地抽回手，摁下一楼大堂的按钮，电梯门就自动关上，此刻这个密封的空间只有他们两个。

李楷灿有些难以形容自己现在的心情，他以为上次李马克所说的合唱曲是认真的，回去还隐隐期待了好几天，没想到原来他就只是对自己说说而已。既然李马克都没有把自己当一回事，那李楷灿又何必在意他。

可是为什么现在还要过来缠着我？

“李马克，你到底想做什么？”

他今天穿了双平底鞋，站直了身子仍然比李马克矮一点，新染成灰色的头发也没有做造型就软趴趴地盖在额头上。他的脸蛋有点圆圆的，抬着圆圆的眼睛看着李马克，粉嘟嘟的嘴巴微微张着，露出两颗看起来也是圆圆的上门牙。

他怎么哪里都圆圆的啊，真的好像一只小熊公仔。

就算带着不友善的态度，李马克还是觉得他很可爱。

可爱得他想把这只小熊纳为己有。

得不到回应的李楷灿才刚准备再开口问他，就被李马克拉着手，将他的身子扯进了他的怀里，揉抚着小熊毛茸茸的后脑。李楷灿下意识想挣脱开，但推了好几下都推不开他干脆就放弃了，他怎么力气这么大。

他的脸被迫埋在李马克的肩膀上，用着天生就软糯糯的声音问他，“你到底想干嘛？”

李马克其实也说不清楚自己想做什么，但是刚才见李楷灿装作看不见自己就莫名有些怒火，他不容许他忽视自己。李马克现在就只是想跟他单独相处，想抱抱他。

“在电梯门打开之前，就让我抱一下不可以吗？”这是swagger李马克这辈子，第一次有些低声下气的和人说话。

面对他突然的示弱，李楷灿又无法狠心拒绝，他微微点头，从他的肩中传出闷闷的声音，“嗯。”

电梯在中间的楼层停过一次，想进电梯的人都被李马克的死亡视线吓得讲不出话，然后装作看不见电梯里的两位当红艺人。背向着门的李楷灿看不见身后有没有人在外面，但见李马克没有任何反应，就由着他抱着自己直至到达一楼。

李马克在电梯门打开之前放开了他，之后又迅速再摁了会议室所在的顶层按钮。在电梯门关上的一刻，他再次抱住了李楷灿，这次比刚才得还要抱得紧。

“呀李马克，不是说去……”

“突然不想喝咖啡了。”

李楷灿无语，李马克分明就是想继续抱着自己而已，但又没有要再次推开他的意思。

在电梯到达之前，李马克强迫他把电话号码给自己，不然就一直上上下下电梯游，李楷灿才不情不愿的老实交代。

“晚上回去把我上次说的那首自作曲发给你听。”李马克开始上手抚摩着他的耳垂，他在想如果李楷灿钉了耳洞戴上耳环应该会很好看的。

“你不是拿来跟她出合作单曲了吗？”李楷灿本来闷得厉害就把脸侧着靠在他的肩，一听见他的话马上扬起下巴问他。

“我哪有啊，跟她的那首合唱歌是你们公司制作的。”李马克注视着他的眼睛。

他又补了一句，“我的那首，一直都只留给你唱。”

李楷灿的脸僵住了，脑海里不断回放他的话，好像听出了他话里隐藏的意思，脸颊开始发热。李马克还想再说些什么，但电梯却到达顶层打开门了，又不得不松开抱着他的手。

“我…我先走了……”李楷灿一被他放开就急步走出电梯去寻找他的经纪人了。

李马克看着他的背影，微微扬起嘴角。

你一直躲那我就一直追，直到你愿意面向我。

06

李楷灿把自己整个身子都陷进了沙发，闭上眼睛专注地在听着歌，要不是他手里还紧紧地握住手机，李泰容差点就以为他躺沙发上睡着了。

“在听什么呢？”李泰容拍拍他霸占了整张沙发的大长腿，示意让他坐好一点给自己让出位置，说罢还扯开他一边的耳机。

然后他就反应很激烈的弹起来阻止李泰容戴上他的耳机，“这个你不能听！”

李楷灿从刚收到李马克发过来的demo开始，就已经把它重复听了十多遍。他起初以为是李马克一贯的黑泡曲风，没想到是偏向pop的类型，嘻哈节奏同时结合抒情的旋律。歌曲讲述情侣分手时的争吵，伤感的歌词却配上轻快的旋律，有一种新鲜的反转魅力。

他一听李马克开口唱歌就沦陷了，原来李马克不只会唱rap，连唱歌也很好听，他的声音用来唱歌莫名地性感又撩人。他知道李马克是个创作歌手，但没想过他一手包办的自作曲居然这么出色，于是把李马克刚出道至今的专辑全部都听了一遍，非主打里竟然还有不少的撩妹小甜歌。

李楷灿现在是明白了为什么李马克会有那么多迷妹。

“啧，有什么不能给我听的。”李泰容没好气地把耳机还回去，又拿起遥控开电视看今天播出的李楷灿作为固定的综艺节目。

那是李马克只发给过我一个人听的未公开自作曲，又怎么可以随便给你听呢。

李马克说，这首歌一直都只留着给我唱。

李楷灿一想起他说的话就轻轻笑出了声。

李马克开始三天两头就往李楷灿的公司跑，也不是为了要见李楷灿，而是要筹备接着的合作计划。但他心里想的只有李楷灿，一个多星期没有跟他见面，李马克现在连工作好像也不怎么提得起劲。

李马克盯着对面的女团妹妹出了神，他在想为什么自己当初会答应这个合作计划，说好的女团ace呢，为什么她什么都不懂，什么都要缠着自己来教她。如果对面的人可以换成李楷灿就好了，他一定会做得很好的。

女团的私生活一般都被公司管得很严，她也不例外，当初一听见要跟李马克合作就开心得不得了。李马克啊，长得帅人气高又有才华的rapper啊，有哪个女生会不喜欢。她自从上次李马克婉拒自己之后，就下定决心要撩到他为止。听说李马克面对主动投怀送抱的女生都不会拒绝，她想只要她再努力一些就能成功了。

“马克偶吧，我想问问……”女生见李马克终于开始留意自己，穿着高跟鞋的脚伸过去对面撩他的小腿。

“别问我，你问你们公司声乐老师。”他感觉到对方的用意，猛地站了起来，语气和表情一如既往地冷酷跩。

如果金道英在场一定会惊得把他心爱的眼镜都掉在地上。按照他以前的经验，面对女生这么明显的调 情，李马克一定会拉着人不知道去哪里进行些不一样的交流，然后第二天李马克会让自己不用上去他家接他。但现在的李马克却跟变了个人似的，面对身材苗条的漂亮妹妹也无动于衷。

女生被冷漠的李马克吓得愕然失色，就默默低下头继续研究自己的歌词了。为什么没有人跟她说李马克这么凶，那她就不会主动去招惹他了。在接下来的录音里她都没敢再主动跟李马克讲话。

在李马克完成自己部分的录音时，金道英才回来，而且还笑得一脸春风得意，李马克忍不住去关心一下他趁着自己不留神偷偷去哪里了。

“就去了跟李楷灿的经纪人聊了一下嘛，你看我时间都算得刚刚好回来接你了。”金道英丝毫不觉得自己失职，反正他在这里也只是坐着等李马克，他又没事可做，倒不如去跟帅哥见个面交流一下。

李马克显然捉错了重点，“那楷灿也在公司里吗？”

金道英点点头，还沉醉刚才短暂的见面中，没有对李马克的问题多想，“在啊，刚刚泰容说了要去他工作室找他。”

他让金道英先走不用等他，然后就走出了录音室，但没到两秒他又折回来，对着坐在沙发上的女生问道，“你知不知道李楷灿的工作室在哪一层？”

她有些意外李马克主动对自己说话，又疑惑他为什么要知道李楷灿的工作室在哪。本来还有些迟疑，但一对上他锐利的眼神就不得不马上回答，“二楼左边的第一间。”

李马克真的好凶，根本不是什么体贴绅士男，她对李马克的美好印象硬生生被他本人给打破了。

工作室里用着不大的音量播着李马克的自作曲。李泰容刚刚也只是过去跟他说下明天的行程，很快便离开了。李楷灿才能肆意地播着李马克的歌，放胆跟着哼唱。

当李马克敲他的门时，李楷灿关掉了电脑上的音乐播放程式视窗才敢去开门，他还以为是李泰容折返，但是一开门就见到是歌曲的作者，他不禁有些心虚——因为李马克发了歌给他之后，李楷灿并没有对他的邀请给予答覆。

如果要出新歌的话一定要得到公司的安排，以李楷灿作为公司的收入最大来源之一，提出跟顶级流量rapper李马克合作，公司自然是不会拒绝的。但问题所在这是一首讲述一对情侣吵架的歌曲，而且明显rap词和唱词就是分别代表两方，他们两个男的合唱这类型的情歌，似乎有些不适合。

“马克哥？你怎么……”

李楷灿话都没说完就被李马克往里推，他把门关上，锁好，动作一气呵成。李楷灿还想着下一秒他可能就要抱着自己然后亲上来，没想到他只是坐上自己的电脑椅往电脑屏幕看。

李楷灿拉出另一张椅子，坐到他旁边看着他在看自己的电脑，原本还想问他到底在看什么，但望着他的脸一时之间就愣住了。好像从上次自己听了他的专辑扭转了自己认为他只会拉普的偏见，就突然发现了他的魅力所在。现在看着他的侧颜，才觉得李马克长得也很好看，不是一般偶像整容式的帅气，有些像是高中时期大家都喜欢过的学长脸，很清爽很俊朗。

李马克擅自打开了他电脑的音乐播放程式，最新加入的音乐就是自己发给他的那首，往下滑还看到自己出道以来的每一张专辑。李马克刚才就在门外听到自己的歌，他好像是怕被人发现一样，把音量调得很低，但还是被作者本人听到了。虽然李楷灿还没有正式答应自己，但李马克就是觉得他不会拒绝自己的，更何况现在还有了他电脑里的证据。

“所以楷灿决定了要唱我的歌了吗？”他转过头问他，就见到李楷灿肆无忌惮的盯着自己看，李马克的嘴角牵起一抹温柔的笑意。

李楷灿刚回过神还在思考他说了什么，又被李马克突然其来的动作断了思维。他在自己的额头上轻轻地啄了一下，不像他们之前总带着进攻性的亲吻，反而像是在浅浅的表达着爱意。

两人的目光交触在一起，李楷灿无法控制自己的心跳开始加快。

我好心动。

李楷灿听见自己内心的声音。

07

他们意外地在音乐上很合拍。

李楷灿一跟他说出自己迟迟没有答应合作的顾虑后，李马克就马上顺着说那就改歌词，只要李楷灿肯唱。反正之前的灵感是他跟他前男友，换了就最好。

说改就改，两个人窝在李楷灿的工作室写了一整个下午，一个写唱词一个写rap词，最后把它改成了一首讲述暗恋之情的表白小情歌。

李马克是想着自己对李楷灿的感情写的，有多喜欢就写得多直白。

“我现在除了喜欢你 什么都做不好了”  
“你嘴角看起来带着甜 来段亲密交谈吧”  
“你让我陷入了疯狂 想和你在一起整夜”  
“You could be my lady tonight”

他的歌词看得李楷灿下巴都要掉下来了，他可能有些忘掉了李马克是个擅长写19禁歌词的rapper，这些都不算什么。

“马克哥，你这些歌词…为什么尺度这么大？”就算李楷灿私底下算不上是纯情boy，但也很难想像在自己的歌里会有这么强烈暗示的歌词。

两个人的姿势早已在李马克“要是你不愿意我就直接强吻”的威迫下，以及李楷灿的磨磨蹭蹭不情不愿中，变成李楷灿右半边背都贴着李马克的胸膛，而李马克的手搂着他的左肩，时不时还捏捏他圆润的耳垂。

“因为是想着你写的啊。”李马克压低了声音靠近他耳边，温热的呼吸喷到他的耳廓。

“你有病啊，李马克。”李楷灿一听就鸡皮疙瘩都起来了， 合著李马克就是把自己当成那些软妹子在撩了，可惜他只觉得过分肉麻。他的耳朵本来就敏感，受不了李马克这样的刺激，觉得很痒就下意识地把身子移开了一些。

他都做好了下一秒李马克就会用力把自己捞回怀里的准备，可是放在他肩上的手却自然地顺着他的动作而落下。

“对啊，我有病才会喜欢你。”李马克突然伸手将他按在椅背，侧着身子凑近他。

性感的小麦肌穿上黑色衬衫，钮扣被解开了两颗，李马克低头就能看到他胸膛上诱人的痣。像是被什么驱使一样，李马克解开他衬衫的第三颗钮扣，轻轻一扯领子，露出好看的锁骨，是他尤其钟爱的一字锁骨，在放李楷灿身上更显迷人又吸引。

像是已经被淋上了焦糖糖浆的巧克力蛋糕，让人现在就想把他拆食入腹。

李楷灿有些不知所措，但双手不知何时已经主动搭上他肩。微微仰起头看他，感受到他像火一般灼热的目光，又情不自禁环住他的脖子，将他拉得更近。

“马克哥……”

突然一个温润火热的的吻落下他微张的嘴，温热的舌尖顶开他的牙关，滑进他的唇齿间。明明应该是甜蜜的巧克力味道，可是此刻李马克只感受到熟悉的薄荷香，却依然能让人沉沦下去。

李楷灿手掌覆上他的后颈轻抚着，顺从的闭上双眼，接受着男人猛烈的攻势，没多久就彻底喘不过气。

“唔唔…嗯……”控制不住的呻吟从他嘴中流出来，李楷灿把手从他的后颈移到他突出的喉结，男人性感的喉结让他瞬间全身的血液都变得沸腾。

李楷灿推开李马克，转身跨坐在他的大腿上，抬起他的下巴就弓起身子，找到男人的喉结含在双唇间，伸出舌尖舔湿之后轻轻的吸吮着。

“楷灿啊……”李马克变得沙哑的声音叫着他的名字，他又咽了咽口水，喉咙随着上下滚动。李楷灿才舍得张开嘴放开他，突然感受到自己下身坐着的某处变得挺硬，他的性致一下子就涌了上来，看着他的双眸染上情欲，变得迷濛。

原本搭在李马克肩上的手慢慢往下滑，顺着他明显的胸肌，再往下摸到腹肌，最后在他牛仔裤上的皮带停下。他的声音变得有些陌生，七分情欲又带三分媚，“马克哥，有跟男人做过爱吗？”

“没有……”李马克一直以来的取向都是女人，跟男人做爱，他没有想像过更不懂得怎样去做。他不希望没有经验的自己会把对方弄痛，况且他还没有完全准备好心情要跟同性做这种事情。

所以李马克制止了他解开自己皮带扣的手，努力压抑下心中繁复的思绪，昂起下颚去吻他。

“我们都冷静一下好吗？”

李马克这样开口让他愣了一下，李楷灿刚刚就是一时冲动才会想着去扒李马克的裤子，觉得自己做了不恰当的行为而生起了羞耻感。他眼神闪缩的从李马克身上下来，坐到旁边之后又故意侧着身子，把后背留给李马克。

“楷灿啊，生气了？”

他圆乎乎的后脑左右摇了摇。

李马克轻轻把他的身子扳了过来，强迫他直视自己，在他脸颊吻上一吻，“没有生气的话那就跟我在一起好不好？”

李楷灿没有回话。

于是他一吻再吻，“好不好？”

李马克就是那种要是自己不答应就会死皮赖脸亲到自己点头为止的人。李楷灿为了证明自己的想法，假装深情款款的凝望着他的眼睛，然后狠狠地摇了摇头。

“为什么不要？嗯？”李马克挑了挑眉，伸手捏住他的下巴，低头在他的唇上落下轻轻一吻。

他依旧没有开口回答他，这次连头也不摇了。

李马克哼笑一声，把人拽到自己怀里，箍紧了李楷灿的脖子，在他的耳畔道，“你在耍我是不是？”

“是啊。”李楷灿用力的点点头，笑得一脸理不直气也壮，然后主动吻上他的唇。

甜蜜的嗓音从交缠的唇间吐出，“我也喜欢你。”

李泰容在家里等李楷灿等到凌晨两点，从晚上开始电话就没人接，回公司一趟都没找着人。他在家担心得要死，没想到李楷灿回来的时候还开心得在哼着歌。

哼着李泰容从来没有听过的旋律。

“李楷灿，老实交代。”李泰容觉得这样下去他可能会被李楷灿气死，明明是他做错了但却一脸无辜地问自己为什么还不睡。不都是因为你还没回来吗，我怎么知道会不会明天睡醒又见到你和谁谁谁深夜约会街头热情拥吻！

这个可能性倒是没有。因为李楷灿下午离开公司之后就去了李马克的录音室，要求完美的两个人录完音都凌晨一点多了，最后是被他开车给送回来的。就算被拍到热情拥吻，地点也不会是街头。

“刚刚去了李马克的录音室，手机静音了。”李楷灿从进门就机不离手，眼睛也没有从手机里跟李马克的对话中移开过。

这句话震惊李泰容全身上下每一个细胞，明明之前他一直把李马克当仇人一样，这两个人每次见面也总是吵架，怎么现在变成可以和平共处一齐做音乐？还有李楷灿不是最讨厌黑泡嘴炮rap了吗？

“对了，我演唱会的嘉宾不是还没选好嘛，你觉得李马克怎样？”

李泰容听了后一脸担忧，冲过去把手背贴到李楷灿的额上，“楷灿啊，告诉哥，你是不是生病了？”

是啊，就是病了才会喜欢他。

08

秘密恋爱在娱乐圈总会有那么一点困难，维系感情难，不被发现更难。

所以交往了一周才能再次约会的两个人，在李楷灿公司的练习室被撞破了。

原本因为早上有个人行程所以把跟李马克的练习时间推到下午的女团妹妹，又因为天气关系被掐掉了原定的拍摄，所以提早到了约定的练习室打算先自己练练舞。

一打开门就看到李楷灿被圈在李马克怀里，前者低着头拿着手机打游戏，后者侧着脸把下巴放在他的肩上，看着他打游戏也笑得一脸甜蜜。这个画面，阿姆里帕度gay呀。

她觉得一定是因为自己打开方法不对，明明听说他们两个暗地里在搞不和。于是她退了出去，重新关上门又再打开门，眼前的画面没有太大变化，只是这两个人都抬起头看她了。

“楷灿偶吧……”她一脸惊慌地对着李楷灿不停的打眼色，就像是在说如果楷灿偶吧你是被迫的那就眨眨眼。她跟李楷灿从练习生时期就认识，但却不知道原来一直跟自己关系很不错的楷灿偶吧本来就是个gay。

李楷灿看着她近乎抽筋的眼睛，忍俊不禁，噗哧一笑，“你怎么啦？”

“前辈，我们交往是秘密哦，希望你不要讲出去。”李马克伸手搂紧了李楷灿，微微冲她一笑，语气却带着一丝威迫。

“嗯！我不会说出去的你们继续！”她觉得自己现在除了点头说好就没有其他话可以说了，说完又很识相的马上退了出去，丝毫没有想起自己过来的最初目的。李楷灿和李马克谈恋爱，这件事完全颠覆了自己对两位帅气偶吧的想像，简直冲击了她人生以来对这个世界的认知，她需要去冷静一下思考人生。

“你要不要把她叫回来，你们不是还要练舞吗？”李楷灿尝试拿开他放在自己身上的手。

“我们再待一会儿嘛，反正练习本来就是下午才开始。”李马克却把他搂得更紧了，不知道是撒娇还是撒赖地用着下巴左右的蹭他的肩。

李楷灿一把推开他的头，手机退出游戏画面，漠视李马克看着自己充满热情的眼神，手指在屏幕上戳了几下，就拨通了妹妹的电话，让她快点回来练习。

“下午我还有电台行程，先让我看看你们的舞蹈嘛，好想亲眼看马克哥跳舞。”李楷灿故意抢在李马克开口前用嗲嗲的声音说着。

只是想看看他们的舞蹈会不会过于亲密罢了，人家妹妹好歹是以惹火身材出名的性感女神，而且李马克可是传遍圈内的女团杀手，也不知道他们会不会背着自己擦出些什么火花。男朋友出轨什么的，李楷灿不想再经历多一次了。

“你想看的话那就跳给你看吧。”李马克笑着摸摸他的头，用着宠溺的眼光看着对自己撒娇的他。

说实话李马克在第一次落选男团成员之后决定转型当创作型rapper之后就没怎么认真跳过舞了，平时的舞台表演没有编舞也只是随意跳两下。这次公司又要求他给粉丝展示不同的一面，他真的搞不懂为什么rapper要跳舞，不过如果李楷灿喜欢看的话，要他跳多少都乐意。

人家妹妹可能看透了李楷灿的想法，再进到练习室时，原本清凉的装扮被她换成普通的练习服，袖子到手肘的t恤加上运动长裤。李楷灿对此感到十分满意，但愿妹妹以为每次练习都穿这样，然而他真的想多了，人家妹妹早就被李马克暗示又明示地拒绝了好意。

轻松的曲风自然是不会有什么激烈的舞蹈动作，最亲密的动作都只是最后李马克要搭上她的肩，然后两个人把脸凑近一点摆个ending pose而已。

李楷灿是第一次见李马克跳舞，虽然说与旁边的妹妹比起还是有些实力上的落差，但是整体感觉都让人看得很舒服，加上歌曲里温柔又甜蜜的rap，李马克整个人都自然而然流淌出我就是舞台上的king的气质。

可是到了李马克当着妹妹面过来跟自己讨亲亲讨抱抱时，李楷灿又开始怀疑李马克是舞台king的真实性，这摆明只是一个眼里只有自己的爱情傻瓜。

“我觉得你恋爱了。”

以往早上金道英去到李克马家要花上半个小时才能把人给叫醒，但最近他竟然十分悠闲地边喝着咖啡，边捧着手机跟人视像，等着金道英来接他出去跑行程。重点是李马克还对着手机屏幕笑得一脸甜蜜，甜得发腻的那种。

然而金道英又想不到李马克的对象会是谁，理论上来说应该是跟他合作的那个女团成员，但是他上次才当着自己的面拒绝了她，而最近好像又没什么符合他审美的女生接近李马克。

“嗯。”李马克点点头，他从金道英进来到现在都没有抬头看过他一眼，挂了电话之后又开始给李楷灿传短信了。

“跟谁？”

“说出来可能你不会相信，但是是真的。”

“哎呀你快点讲。”

“李楷灿。”

还好金道英及时捂住嘴，才不至于把刚刚从李马克杯里偷喝的一口咖啡给喷出来。李马克喜欢李楷灿，这件事难以置信的程度不亚于如果有一天李马克告诉自己原来他是同性 恋一样。等一下，李楷灿是男人啊，那李马克不就变gay了吗？

金道英的机会终于来了。

他抽了张纸擦去不小心流出来的咖啡，对李马克挑一挑眉，“李马克，你也是死 基佬了哦。”

李马克嫌弃地把自己的咖啡推回金道英面前，“你继续喝吧，我不喝你口水。”

虽然说他现在已经是一个基佬，但却不是由同性的角度去喜欢上李楷灿，只是刚好喜欢上跟自己是同样性别的李楷灿罢了。本质上还是跟金道英这种天生就弯的死 基佬有些分别，李马克是这样认为的。

“不喝了，今天是你们的初舞台，早点出发吧。”金道英把人推进去换衣服，然后摸出手机给李泰容发短信查证李马克话里的真实性。他知道李马克也没有理由骗自己，但他还是无法轻易接受这件事情。

自家艺人没有行程的李泰容，理所当然地睡到中午，才见到金道英发的短信。他满是震惊的看着金道英那句“你们家楷灿是不是真的跟我家马克在一起了”整整五分钟，直至李楷灿本人来敲他的门。

“泰容哥，今天也点外卖吗？”

“楷灿啊，这是真的？”李泰容把他的手机递到他的面前，指了指金道英最新发的那条短信。

“真的，”李楷灿怕李泰容不信，又继续补充道，“就你等我到凌晨那天就已经在一起了。”

李泰容不敢相信自己的耳朵，又追问了一句，“可是李马克不是你会喜欢的类型啊。”

李楷灿历任男友都是那种帅得惨绝人寰的男演员，算是没有一米八也得是个肌肉型男。李马克外表挺好看的，身材也不算差，但比起他的前任们总好像还是差了点。况且李楷灿明明很讨厌混黑泡的rapper，尤其在早些日子天天都跟他吵架。李泰容无法理解他为什么会突然间喜欢上李马克了。

“喜欢只是一种由心而发的感觉，刚好对上他我就有感觉了，与他是哪个类型无关啊。”李楷灿一脸认真地说道。

可能李马克真的不是李楷灿一向喜欢的类型，只是因为他对着李马克会有心动的感觉，可以打破了他以前对伴侣的理想规定，欲罢不能的喜欢上李马克就变成了是那么顺理成章的事。

09

李楷灿从来没有想过自己人生第一次死守直播竟然是为了李马克，其实他大可以直接去节目现场看live——以给同公司的前辈探班为名。但是考虑到李马克一见到自己会变成一个人型挂件，他还是决定留在家里了，毕竟他不想自己跟李马克的恋情这么快就被传了出去。

头发了为配合造型而漂成金色，李马克跟旁边的漂亮少女穿上一白一蓝的同款落肩牛仔夹克，晃眼看过去就像是一对情侣，不过他们单曲的概念也真的是超甜蜜的情侣档。

李马克在舞台上真的很帅，这是李楷灿看完了直播的唯一结论。他并没有因为男朋友跟别的女性站在台上装情侣而感到不舒服，毕竟他的演员前任们的吻戏和床戏他都接受得了，只是不知道李马克的女友粉会不会就此发狂去黑人家妹妹。突然间又担心起来，上推持看了一下评论，无不都在说“马克金发白马王子”、“休闲风也超适合哥哥”、“夏日的甜蜜swagger”，看来他的海鸥们是都直接把李马克身边的合作伙伴给自动马赛克了。

当李楷灿还在继续往上重刷希望刷出些下班饭拍图，就收到来自正主李马克的电话。

“楷灿啊，在停车场，下来见一面好不好？”男朋友的声音从手机另一端传来，明明早上才视像过，但是李楷灿听见了他的声音还是不自觉地绽开了笑容。

李马克真的超黏人，比超强力黏合剂都还要黏，可是偏偏李楷灿就喜欢这么黏的。

“那哥哥等等我换衣服下来哟。”难得的李楷灿在讲话时会把尾音上扬，带着撒娇意味的语气像是一片羽毛直挠李马克的心脏，使得他有些心痒难耐，想快一点跟他见面。

金道英很识相地在见到李楷灿的一刻下了车，李马克用脚指头想也知道他会去找自己男友的经纪人，而他们两个接下来都没有行程，终于可以放下包袱，好好跟对方约会了。

即使是在住所的停车场也有会被人看到的可能性，两个人躲到保母车的最后一排。一坐下来，李马克就直接往李楷灿身上压，手紧紧地环在他的腰间，把下巴放在他的漂亮的锁骨上磨蹭。

“想你了，很想很想。”只是单纯地想好好的抱抱他而已，太久没有跟李楷灿真实地见面，李马克都觉得自己快患有技体接触渴望症了。

大男人李马克一般都不会撒娇，就算是在节目上被主持人要求也是能推却就推，不能的话就随便敷衍一下，这李楷灿是知道的。突如其来的撒娇让李楷灿的心软到不行，想要揉揉夏日甜蜜swagger的金发，但却因为他喷了定型喷雾而作罢，把手放在他的后颈像是撸狗一样摸了摸。

“我也想马克哥了，刚刚我有乖乖地死守直播哦。”李楷灿找到李马克环在自己身后的左手，圆圆的手指头带着报复性质的用力地在他掌心戳了戳。

他有些压低了声调问道，“就是你这只手刚刚去搂人家肩膀了是不是？”

“这哪里是人家，明明是你们家的艺人，跟我一点关系都没有。”李马克像是察觉到恋人有些吃醋了，没打算用什么话去盖过事实，反而贫着嘴去逗他开心。

李楷灿本来就没有放在心上，嗯了一声又没再说话了，拉起他的手放在嘴边，深深地吻了一下就当作是放过他了。想着他们现在的姿势似乎有些不对，又拉开了他环在自己身后的右手，顺势一推就把李马克推躺在座椅上。

像是故意的挑逗，李楷灿直接跨坐在李马克的小腹位置，家居宽松短裤随着他的动作而往上缩，露出大腿内侧。李马克从确认关系那天回去就疯狂在网上补习同性间的恋爱相处之道，当然在这之中的床上系列也不例外，所以他现在看到李楷灿的漂亮大腿就开始想左想右想上想下的。

左右分开，上下顶弄。

这八字真言李马克经过连日来的视频形式补课后掌握得非常好。虽然说他原本就十分熟悉并能自由运用，但是女性与男性还是有一定的差距所在，所以他觉得还是要先实践试试。

“李马克，收收眼神聊点正事。”李楷灿很难忽略他变得挺硬的下身，一下子把他直勾勾往自己大腿根看的脸给拍回去，要他直视自己。

“演唱会嘉宾那事基本上是没问题了，不过还想请你们过来我们公司讨论一下，虽然你们是大型公司但也总得给我们点面子吧。”

李马克发挥拉普本能一口气说完，就伸手扯着他的领子把人往下拉，直到胸口贴胸口才满意地松开手。李楷灿得到自己想要的答案后也没想着再正经下去，勾住他的脖子主动凑上去亲吻他。

“李马克，有在车里玩过吗？”李楷灿把嘴张成一个圈，又伸出舌头舔了舔上唇。

用字和语气与上次的问题都同出一辙，李马克一听就知道他的意思，所以李楷灿下一秒就明显感受到自己身下坐着的某处动弹了一下。就在李楷灿想要伸手解开他裤头钮扣的一刻，一阵手机预设的铃声响起。

“呀李马克，关机或静音很难吗？”李楷灿看到他手机上金道英的来电，对着他翻了个白眼，从他身上下来。

李马克原来还想直接挂掉电话跟李楷灿继续接下来应该要做的事，但看到是自家经纪人又不得不接，在心里已经咒骂了好几句金道英破坏别人的好事会一辈子单身。

“喂？有什么事？”李马克一手拿着手机，一手摸着恋人有些气鼓鼓的脸蛋哄着人，被他拨开后又不厌其烦地再缠上去。

“你跟李楷灿好了没。”金道英的声音相差不到一秒从手机里和在车门外传起，在最后他的一个音节落下时，车门被完全打开。金道英忽视还在密会的两个人，直接坐上驾驶座，绷着脸看起来怒气匆匆的，又粗鲁地砰的一声关上了门。

“哥你知不知道这样随意闯进来是完全无礼的行为。”虽然李马克嘴上这么说，但却没有因为金道英的存在而停下继续试图对李楷灿作身体上的骚扰。

“这事不能怪我，怪你男朋友经纪人。”

李楷灿刚成功控制住李马克的双手，一听到金道英提起李泰容就转头过去问道，“泰容哥？他怎么了吗？”结果一失神又被李马克搂回怀里。

“我都约他出去西餐厅牛排鹅肝烛光晚餐了，他竟然跟我说不如在家里点外卖，李泰容好没情趣一男的！”金道英被他拒绝后憋着一肚子气，一下来又看到这对狗男男恩恩爱爱的，越想越气。

得知事情缘由的李马克开始后悔刚刚自己的那几句似乎说得太狠了，应该是要祝福金道英早日跟李泰容修成正果才对。

“可是你下来妨碍我们两个很有情趣的人约会干什么？”

“闭嘴李马克！现在马上给我回公司练习！”

就说了金道英很容易生气又很小气，李马克也总是忘记，现在连李楷灿也见识到是怎么一回事了。

被迫下车回家的李楷灿一边跟李马克发短信约晚上见面，一边想着办法要让李泰容早日开窍，按照金道英那个性格，他们一天还没在一起一天都不会让自己跟李马克好好约会。

10

作为李马克的经纪人，金道英管的范围并不包括艺人的夜间私生活，他不会过问李马克把什么人带回家，只要不搞出什么意外惹到麻烦就可以了，因此金道英可是自己掏腰包给他买了盒42片装的冈本。

相反李泰容为了管李楷灿的私生活可是煞费了苦心，大型公司管理艺人比较严苛，只要他晚上十二点还没回家就开始夺命追魂call。所以李楷灿还是要等到李泰容熟睡后，才有机会往外跑跟李马克见面。

一坐上李马克车上的副驾驶座，李楷灿就开始对专心驾驶的男朋友进行言语调情。李马克曾经以为在耳畔轻柔细语就能引起自己的性欲是女性的专利，但现在下身硬得发痛的他觉得自己无论要花多少钱都要把这项专利买给李楷灿。

正直了一个车程，李马克以为下了车就可以跟恋人亲热一下。结果连手都没碰着就被人一下子给拍开了，刚才还对自己作百般撩逗的李楷灿正色严词地说上次就是在你家楼下被拍到的，不想轻易又再传出绯闻。在路上两个人前后隔了十米的距离，李马克看着恋人的背影有点想很矫情的哭唧唧。

李马克几乎是一进门就被李楷灿摁在墙上，软绵绵的双唇紧贴上来，一下一下的张合含着他的下唇。李马克一手圈着他的腰转换了两个人的位置，一手轻抚着他的后颈，趁着他的下一次启唇将舌尖探入他的口中，汲取独属于他的味道，清凉的薄荷香却显得香甜诱人。

仅仅是用着手去抚摸他腰侧的肌肤，可他的甜腻呻吟就已经在不经意间吐出，加上呼出的急促气息，宛如无数根无形的琴弦，撩得李马克下腹又是一阵热胀。

“马克哥，跟我做爱好不好？”李楷灿的细臂圈着李马克的颈，微微歪着头在他耳边用气音吐话。

这个傻子买润滑剂的收据随手扔在车里也太不小心了，手机里看的小黄片浏览记录也不懂删掉，既然李马克都做好一切准备了，李楷灿觉得他不做点有意思的事都对不起自己。

“你真的、是devil啊devil。”

李马克说着托起李楷灿的臀部，一把把人捞起，他自然地把双腿环绕在他的大腿，将整个人交付在他手上。李楷灿身高跟他差不了多少，但骨架却小很多，看上去清瘦又单薄，但臀部和大腿却有些微微的肌肉线条，脂肪分布均匀，手感极好。

两个人一路纠缠着坠到了床上，李马克以身子卡进他腿间的姿势压在他身上，拉开李楷灿的长袖运动外套，大片的性感肌肤直接暴露在空气中。

“为什么里面不穿衣服，嗯？”李马克把头埋在他的颈间，火热的双唇落下细细碎碎的吻，一路下滑至锁骨，又稍稍用力啃了一口，薄嫩的肌肤随即浮现淡淡的齿痕。

“出来得着急嘛，啊……”李楷灿闷哼一声，温顺地配合他把自己的外套和裤子脱掉，又推着李马克的肩把人按在床上，自己翻身压上去变成他在上的姿势。

比起让李马克在床上做主动的角色，李楷灿更想让他好好享受他们的第一次。

“哥哥会喜欢先用口吗？还是想直接来？”他推高李马克的汗衫至胸口位置，弓起身子一边吻着他的胸肌，一边解开他的裤子。

应该没有多少个男人可以拒绝恋人在床上主动提出的blow job，可是李马克做到了，他觉得李楷灿那张用来唱歌的嘴才不是用来做这种事情的。他伸手从床头柜的抽屉拿出润滑剂，对着恋人挑一挑眉，答案不言而喻。

自己做扩张还是第一次。李楷灿分开双腿以跪姿骑在他的大腿间，一手捂住男朋友的眼睛，一手伸到身后，食指沾上润滑剂探进后穴，按揉着边缘再慢慢把手指插到里面。即使先前已经有无数次的经验，但强烈的侵入感还是让他颤抖的发出一声呻吟。

李马克现在的感觉很不好受，恋人骑在身上颤抖着自己做着扩张，他知道那会很痛，想要帮忙又被他拒绝，就连看都不让自己看。

“楷灿呐，让我帮帮你好不好？”他突然开口，又眨眨眼睛，故意用睫毛搔着他的掌心。李楷灿手心觉得痕痒就下意识地缩回了手，被男朋友看见自己扩张的羞赧感蔓及全身，热意瞬间蹿上脸颊。

“李马克！不是说好让我自己来嘛！”恼羞成怒一向是李楷灿的强项，一手打在李马克的胸膛上，但他双腿早就有些酸软，失了支撑点后自然地往他身上倒。

李楷灿就嘴上厉害，最后还是躺着被李马克分开双腿，感受着他的双指在自己身后进进出出。李马克又挤出了更多的润滑剂，边抽插着边按摩着穴口周围，做过详细资料搜集的成果就是知道要如何才能让对方舒服地接受扩张。

被弄舒服的李楷灿抑制不了自己溢出模糊的呻吟，伴随着越发明显的咕唧水声，李马克听着听着身下又胀大了几分，憋得额角青筋暴起。好不容易才扩张到可以充足容纳性物的程度，他把手上残余的润滑剂抹在自己的性物上，李楷灿突然拉着他的手臂，在李马克疑问的嗯还没发出声时，他就说了句，“戴套。”

“我不射里面，不戴好吗？”李马克一脸认真地抬头看他。

说实话十个男人有十一个都不爱戴套，李马克也不例外。以前在床上的是都是一夜情居多的女性，他为了不用负责任而戴也是心甘情愿。但是现在在自己面前的是自己的同性恋人，也不会怀孕，他想不到自己要戴套的理由。

“是为了保障哥哥和我啊。”李楷灿怕他不高兴，忙撑起身子乖巧的吻上他的唇。

李楷灿一向都很洁身自爱，以往都会把男朋友先捉去验身才会再有进一步的发展。但现在遇上李马克，自己却着急得还来不及跟他提出验身就直接爬上了他的床，也不是不信任他，但都只是为了保险起见，染病什么的能免则免。

爱不爱，就看在床上肯不肯戴套了。

显然李马克是真的很喜欢李楷灿，带着挺立的下身走到厕所拿套子又再走回来，回来的时候依旧挺硬。

两手掰开臀瓣，细致嫩红的后穴暴露在眼前，李马克一点点地把自己的性物推进去，刚才的润滑工作做得很仔细，湿软的后穴轻易地接纳了他的性物，内壁黏腻又紧致的舒服触感让他发出一声沙哑的低吟。

“嗯….马克哥、你等等再动……”李楷灿已经有一段时间未经情事，敏感的身子被硕大的性物进入，痛楚盖过快感袭遍全身，伸手去按住他的盆骨试图阻止他的动作。

“可是我忍不了了。”李马克低头温柔的吻着他的唇，下身缓缓抽动起来。修长的手指从他的胸口抚摩到腰间，指尖模仿弹钢琴的动作，轻轻弹着他的肌肤。整套动作都很轻柔，像是舍不得弄痛身下的人。

开始沉迷在他的动作带来的快感，李楷灿双手抱着他的背，双腿被他抬高，两人的交合处更加贴合，他禁不住发出断断续续的小声呻吟。

李马克在他耳畔低喃道，“叫大声一点也可以的……”

说罢又再加快了抽动速度，挺身时把自己全部送给去，顶到最深处，又退出到边缘，再次狠狠地把自己嵌进去。李楷灿在床上本来就不是会害羞的人，被他的顶入弄爽了也放开了嗯嗯啊啊地胡乱叫着。

李马克双手按着他的膝，以最大的程度分开他的腿，以方便自己的动作。原本粉嫩的穴肉随着抽动被带出又再揉入，变得艳靡殷红，像是一朵美丽地绽放的花。李楷灿开始套弄起自己已经站立起来的性物，配合著他的抽插节奏，前后的快感如海潮般冲刷着全身，他吐出迷乱的陶醉表情。

“啊哈…我不行了……”李楷灿被他用手臂勾住的大腿开始微微抽搐，全身的肌肉紧绷起来，湿热的内壁也把他的性物含得更紧了，李马克转为双手掐着他的腰毫不留情地顶弄着。

房间里的空气伴随着两人身体摩擦出噗嗤水声而迅速升温，床板开始被大力撞击出嘎吱声。身下的恋人因为自己而急促地喘息着，发出一声又一声的甜蜜呻吟，李马克此刻只想和他一起将欲火燃烧殆尽。

“嗯…真的、不行了……”

李楷灿眼神有些涣散地看着身上忘情的男人，一记重顶，突然变得尖锐的叫声，白色的浊液喷薄而出落在他的小腹上。他的身后阵阵强烈的收缩，难以形容的快感充斥着李马克的全身，彷佛要将他送上极致的天堂。仅存的一丝理智被燃尽，低吼一声在他体内释放了自己滚烫的欲望，浓浓的麝香味飘散在空气中。

最后李楷灿累得快要瘫睡了，但是很不喜欢身上黏腻的感觉，指使着男朋友把自己抱到浴室洗澡。李马克让李楷灿靠在自己身上，清洗的动作像是对待稀世珍品一样特别小心又温柔。洗着洗着李楷灿又主动把身子缠上去亲亲抱抱，结果被男朋友大吼了一句让他别乱动。

“李马克，你凶我！”

李楷灿说着就要直接往外走，被人一下子用浴巾包着搂回来，李马克在他耳边似笑非笑地说了一句，“如果你想再来一次的话我不介意。”

裸露在外的男性器官紧贴着自己的感觉特别鲜明，李楷灿赶紧转过身对他摇摇头说不了，由着他帮自己擦干身体。

“马克哥，跟男人做爱的感觉怎么样？”李楷灿临睡前在他的耳边轻轻地问。

“你应该问跟你做爱的感觉怎么样。”李马克又对他的耳垂上手了，圆润又饱满的很好捏，想让他去打个耳洞却又舍不得他痛。

“那跟我做爱的感觉怎样？”他的声音变得黏糊又甜腻，又把自己的脸贴到他的胸膛前，听着他的心跳补充道，“不要说谎，我都听着呢。”

“感觉很好，因为是你李楷灿，我的爱人。”李马克说着又扯过被子盖在喜欢半裸睡觉的恋人身上，在他的额发上轻轻一吻。

11

#MARK HAECHAN 医院#

#楷灿 MARK 情侣脚链#

李楷灿觉得自己和李马克一定是被人盯上了。趁着李马克的打歌期结束，共同有了短暂的空窗期的两人到私家医院做身体检查，怎么就又被人拍到了呢。

身为行程连轴转的艺人出入医院也是常事，不过不同公司的艺人在同一天前后进出同一所医院，而且脚上戴着同款的脚链就有点可疑了。

情侣脚链是有一天李马克在看李楷灿直播时，见到粉丝在评论问他手链牌子而生起的一个想法。配戴情侣手链的话过于明显，于是就上网买了两条价格有点高但款式普通的纯银脚链。普通得李楷灿刚收到就嘟嚷着马克哥怎么浪费钱了，却由着他抓着自己的左脚脚腕为自己戴上。

再加上几个月前他们街头接吻的“合成照”，被媒体头头是道地分析出交往的事实：初次合作OST时，在工作中被对方的才华而吸引，开展秘密交往。深夜约会不小心被偷拍后，在综艺节目上为了避嫌而装不熟，而同款脚链是定情信物。

李楷灿是在和自己的团队讨论演唱会歌单时，和大家同时看到这篇新闻的。他经纪人火急火燎地联络着公关部进行危机处理，而他本人关心的点就只有这位记者分析的时间线全都错了。

“明明定情信物是你给我写的那首歌。”李楷灿枕着手臂，头侧着一边趴在桌上看著作为自己演唱会嘉宾而过来旁听会议的男朋友。

李马克从平板里的网络世界中抬起头，嘴角勾起的笑容温柔至极，“不是，那是我们一起写的。”

他又拿过刚刚才编好的歌单放到李楷灿面前，指了指在中后部分的那首嘉宾合唱曲“GMYL”。这首歌的全名是Give Me Your Love，原因是李马克把歌词从“You could be my lady tonight”改成了“Please give me your love tonight”。

毕竟李楷灿也不能成为他的lady。

李楷灿假装淡然的噢了一声，埋在手臂的脸却难以掩盖欣喜自豪之色。原本他在向公司提出在演唱会歌单中加入这首从未公开过的歌时，他以为公司会一如既往地先把它搁置，没想到高层一看到“作曲：李马克”就拍案赞成了。也是，自己男朋友李马克可是才华洋溢的音源强者，即使是非主打的歌曲，在刚出来的头两天都一定进榜50名以内，更莫说是主打歌长期在头十名了。

两家公司更在协议之下，决定在李楷灿的个人演唱会后发布“GMYL”的音源。一想到自己的名字和李马克的名字将会共同出现在音源榜上，李楷灿就得意到不行了。

“李楷灿，傻了？”李马克轻拍他毛茸茸又笑得一颤一颤的脑袋，有些宠溺地笑道。

李楷灿坐直身子用脚一蹬，瞬间把自己坐着的办公椅移到李马克旁边。他笑嘻嘻地看着连胡渣都没刮干净就赶出来开会的男朋友，笑得眼角弯弯特别可爱。

“马克哥没刮胡子真丑。”

可是说出来的话却不可爱了。

李马克哼笑一声，伸手一把把人捞到怀里，狠狠地扣住他的脖子，就用下巴蹭他的脸，一边蹭一边低声说，“真丑？还丑吗？丑不丑丑不丑？”

“咳咳。”旁边的李泰容用力的咳嗽了几声，试图阻止他们的行为，并且开始质疑是否真的可以让李马克担任李楷灿演唱会的嘉宾，万一这两个人唱着唱着抱在一起就完了。

李马克和李楷灿在娱乐圈还未到达可以随意公开恋情的高度，更何况是同性恋爱，要是真的被爆了出去恐怕只有被公司长期雪藏或直接退圈两个选择。

“可能对于马克来说这并不算是什么事情，可是我们楷灿目前为止还是卖男友人设的偶像歌手，短期之内都不可能公开恋情。这次在医院被拍到只能说是我和道英疏忽了，但是如果在别的地方还能更注意一些就好了。”

李泰容这话一出，本来旁若无人地在闹的两个人都马上分开了对方。李楷灿对上自己经纪人严肃又犀利的眼神，表情不禁也变得凝重。他本人再清楚不过恋情公开对于自己未来的影响，出道三年说久也称不上，能这么快就爬上现在的位置也是靠着粉丝们用钱给捧上去的，没有了那些愿意砸钱的“女友粉”，他李楷灿什么也不是。

偶像也不可能一辈子不谈恋爱，只是现在的他们并不适合公开。

“知道了，会再小心一点的。”李马克点点头认真承诺道。

李马克自然知道公开恋情的后果，他以前也大胆承认过两段短暂的恋爱。起初时粉丝们自然是无法接受，但对于他这种只关心做音乐的rapper影响并不大，再久而久之一些还选择继续支持他的粉丝就没有再反对他的恋爱。

但李马克还是不希望会影响到李楷灿的事业。

李泰容嘴上悠长地嗯了一声，心里暗下决定了以后一定要让他们少一点在外面接触，可是他永远无法捉住像是高中生逃课般在自己睡后偷跑出去的李楷灿。

男人要说到做到。

可是看到李楷灿在手机屏幕的对头噘着嘴对自己撒着娇说要见面时，李马克还是觉得这个男人他做不做也罢了。

“不怕被泰容哥捉到你又偷跑出来吗？”李马克坐在驾驶座看着身旁怱怱忙忙跑下来的恋人，轻笑着问道。

“可是我想马克哥了嘛。”李楷灿有些气喘吁吁的声音从口罩下闷闷地传来。

直至到达李马克的家，两个人都没敢把脸上的口罩摘下，到窝在沙发上看电影的时候李马克才想到他们见面时裹得这么严谨反而更欲盖弥彰。

停掉电影的行为惹来怀里人的不满，李马克被他一手捏住大腿内侧，吃痛得自然地收紧了环住李楷灿脖子的手。

“李马克，你干嘛啊！”李楷灿等他松开手就转身压在李马克身上，把他两只手固定在头侧，有些气呼呼的用着毫无杀伤力的小鹿眼瞪他。

李马克在他微微嘟起的双唇亲了一下，才说道，“我觉得我们以后可以光明正大一点。”

“怎么说？”

“玩音乐的好朋友嘛，朋友见面还需要戴口罩吗？”既然他们都无法避免在私下见面，作为同样喜欢做音乐的同龄人，也有过数次的合作机会，发展成为经常见面的朋友关系再当然不过。

李楷灿微微𣉢起眼睛稍作思考，发现他男朋友这个方法的可行性十分之高，也比李泰容说的不要见面好。他们两个摘掉同款脚炼，站在一起不搂搂抱抱的话，也不可能被人觉得是情侣——当然是因为他们的公司在之前当机立断地宣称那拥抱亲吻十连拍是网民恶意合成出来的。

“我觉得可——”李楷灿话都没讲完就被人封住了嘴巴，李马克的手不知在什么时候已经从衣摆伸了进去，掌心覆上他的左胸轻轻揉搓着。

“李马克我讲了多少次我不是女生胸前没有脂肪！”

李马克才不管他到底有没有脂肪，直接把人翻身压在身下，掀开他的上衣就埋头张口含住那粒已经硬了起来的小茱. 萸。

“我的验身报告，你今天中午也收到了吧？”

那盒冈本是时候该扔掉了。

tbc


End file.
